


Happy Birthday, Butters Stotch!

by CollateralDamage



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance, cartman is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage/pseuds/CollateralDamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 9/11, Butters Stotch's birthday, and his best friend, Eric Cartman, seemed to have forgotten. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Butters Stotch!

"Hello, Eric," Butters said sweetly.  
The brown haired boy ignored him. "Uh, Eric?" He tried again.  
The chubby boy next to him stared lovingly at his chicken wings, raised his eyebrows and sighed. "What the fuck do you want?" He said angrily, chewing the food in his mouth obnoxiously.

"Well I, umm-" Butters stuttered, "Do you know what day is it today?"  
"Listen, Butters," Cartman said, spitting out some of the food in his mouth, "I don't give a shit about the faggy hippies who died at that plane crush or whatever. They were probably jews anyway." Butters knew better than to be phased by Eric’s obnoxiousness. "Oh Eric, that's a horrible thing to say... and anyway, that's not w-what I meant," The blond haired boy said quietly.  
"What is it then? I don't have all day, so why don't you get to it instead of mumbling like a retard?" Eric said, annoyed.  
"You're awful mean today, Eric," Butters said, his smile gone, replaced with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He took a deep breath, and stood up, trying to calm down. 

"Today's my birthday!"  
Cartman smiled wickedly. "That's great, Butters," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, why don't you run to KFC and get me a new bucket? I'm getting hungry."  
"N-no," Butters replied in a small voice.  
"I told you to stop with the fucking mumbling; you're getting on my nerves."  
"I said no, Eric. I already bought you one today, and you ate it all." He said, louder. "It’s not good for you."

Eric sneered in anger, got up and kicked the chair. "I'M NOT FAT, I HAVE BIG BONES, GODDAMNIT," he yelled, now standing dangerously close to Butters' face. He pointed a finger at Butters’ face warningly; "I SWEAR TO GOD, BUTTERS, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GO GET ME MY CHICKEN RIGHT NOW, I WILL-"

"Y-you know what, Eric?" Butters shouted, gaining confidence, "G-go to hell!" He said, looking him straight in the eyes. He’s been putting up with Eric’s shit since they were children; He’s had enough.  
Cartman glared at him with wide eyes and a gaping jaw. They stood there, having their own little staring contest, Butters' baby blue eyes colliding with Cartman's hard brown ones.

Then, Cartman did the most unexpected thing he ever did in his 16 years of living.  
He kissed Butters, hard, big hands holding soft cheeks, his lips smashing against Butters’ own.  
Butters froze; eyes open in surprise, staring at Cartman's face.  
Eric drew back after a few seconds, a content smile on his face. "Look at that, Butters, took you 16 years but you finally grew a pair."  
The blonde was stunned, a slight blush covering his soft cheeks.

"You have problem, fag?" Eric said teasingly, his smile challenging, his eyebrows raised.  
"Enough with these mean words, Eric. It’s not nice. And, besides, what you just did makes you just as much of a 'fag' as I am, Eric."  
"...Shut up, Butters."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, R&R, any comment is welcomed, I hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
